Kawari masho anata no tame ni
by Dalian Ushio Senomiya
Summary: En una de sus tantas peleas, Mukuro y Hibari se besan "accidentalmente" y aunque al principio ninguno de los dos le da mucha importancia a este hecho y tampoco se imaginan los sentimientos que comenzaran a despertar en ambos después de esto, no podrán seguir ignorandolo por mucho tiempo. songfic de la canción "Iroha uta" de vocaloid. -6918- YAOI


Hola, bueno este songfic de mi pareja favorita, ya lo habia escrito hace un tiempo y ya lo he subido antes a amor yaoi, bueno eso y espero ke les guste XD

KHR y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Akira Amano.

* * *

Lo último que esperaba que sucediera, fue justamente lo que finalmente pasó.

No se le cruzó por la mente ni una vez el hecho de que pudiera perder contra él de nuevo ni menos que fuera a acabar en el suelo e inmovilizado por él, justo como estaba en ese preciso momento.

-Kufufu~ -sintió más que escuchar su risa, muy cerca de su oído- ¿todavía quieres seguir con esto? -lo miró directamente a los ojos con una media sonrisa, apretándole fuertemente la mandíbula con su mano.

No iba a responderle obviamente, y tampoco podía hacerlo por la presión que ejercía su mano, ser derrotado por él y sometido era tan humillante que incluso sentía ganas de llorar de la ira y la impotencia.

"_Si es lo que deseas, dejaré que me pongas una correa con un cordón, una cuerda o una cadena, _como_ si yo fuera un perro obediente."_

Sentado como estaba sobre el vientre de esa alondra rebelde, podía ver todas sus expresiones y toda su rabia y humillación reflejadas con toda claridad en sus ojos oscuros. Se removió inútilmentebajo su peso intentando quitárselo de encima y Mukuro sonrió de medio lado con malicia; algo en ese pelinegro lo atraía de una forma extraña, era más que el simple hecho de disfrutar humillándolo y hacer quese tragase sus propias palabras. Era algo más que hasta el momento no comprendía.

-Tsk, ¡suéltame! -miró hacia el lado, sus tonfas habían quedado tiradasa unosmetros y desde donde estaba le era imposible alcanzarlas. Se maldijo para sus adentros por tal descuido.

"_O bien, actuando como un gatito y así delicadamente hacerte feliz con mis dedos, pies y labios."_

-Te morderé hast- fue interrumpido sorpresivamente por los labios del peliazul que lo obligaron a callar y se movieron sobre los suyos. Conmocionado por este hecho, sus ojos se abrieron de par en par e intentó apartarlo, cosa que no resulto ya que le tenía apresado de las muñecas con una de sus manos.

Le mordió el labio hasta probar su sangre, pero esto tampoco lo detuvo, el beso se hiz más profundo con sus lenguas en contacto y Hibari lentamente dejó de forcejear y lo correspondió intentando seguirle el ritmo mientras su mente le gritaba que rayos estaba haciendo.

Mukuro soltó sus muñecas y el azabache luego de breve mometo de duda le rodeó el cuello con sus delgados brazos.

se sentía cálido y de alguna manera le gustaba, por mucho que odiara a Mukuro y quisiera morderlo hasta la muerte, le gustó el sabor dulce de su boca y la suavidad de sus labios que acariciabn los suyos e incluso por un momento olvidó que acababa de ser derrotado y sometido por él nuevamente.

"_No importa quién de nosotros se enamoró del otro primero."_

El beso llegó a su fin debido a la falta de aire por parte de ambas partes y un fino hilo transparente los unía mientras se miraban a los ojos fijamente, el peliazul notó entonces el sonrojo en las mejillas de Kyoya y su mirada entre confusa y ¿avergonzada?, si, sus ojos mostraban una tímidez que no había visto nunca en él hasta ese momento.

La vulnerabilidad que la nube mostraba en esos momentos le enterneció y le sorprendió, pero también le agradó bastante esa nueva faceta suya.

-Kufufufu~ creo que ya fué suficiente por hoy -lo liberó al fin y se limpió el hilito de sangre que bajaba desde su labio hasta su barbilla al mismo tiempo que Kyoya se incorporaba.

Se sentía confundido, ese beso lo había descolocado y tomado desprevenido, si para empezar nunca había hecho eso antes y nunca le había interesado realmente, pero ahora no sabía que si quería tanto morderlo haste la muerte por humillarlo o por haberse atrevido a besarlo.

-¿Adónde crees que vas? -le lanzó un tonfaso que Mukuro detuvo con su tridente- aún no te he mordido hasta la muerte.

-Oya oya ¿no crees que ya tuviste suficiente diversión?, ya nos enfrentaremos de nuevo otro día, ave-kun. -se alejó y desapareció en medio de la niebla, dejando a un furioso y confuso Hibari.

Se tocó los labios, ¿qué demonios había sido eso?, una cosa así era lo último que se habría esperado de Mukuro. Lanzó un bufido y salió de aquel lugar lúgubre y abandonado, definitivamente la proxima vez que se enfrentara a él no se lo dejaría tan fácil.

"_Flores, aunque fragantes con el tiempo se dispersan._

_En nuestro mundo ¿quién puede permanecer en perpetuidad?"_

Si, se había propuesto derrotarlo y no caer ante él de nuevo, ni volver a permitir que lo besara otra vez, pero aún así con toda su determinación, extrañas y confusas emociones surgieron en su interior y lo traicionaron cuando nuevamente se encontraron.

A pesar de que el encuentro esa vez fué sólo una mera casualidad, se enfrascaron en una disputa como era lo habitua en ellos y en un determinado momento Mukuro acorraló al pelinegro contra un árbol y como la vez anterior, antes de que se dieran cuenta de lo que hacian, su labios ya se habían encontrado y fundido en un beso salvaje y explosivo.

-S-suéltame, n-no sigas...- intentó apartarlo, empujándolo de los hombros. Su voz temblaba y se sentía extrañamente débil al sentír sus labios y sus manos deslizarse por debajo de su camisa.

-Kufufufu~ ¿por qué debería escucharte?, no estás en posición de exigir nada -le dio un lametazo en su cuello pálido y con una de sus manos empezó a desabrochar los botones de la delgada camisa, que era lo único que le impedía acariciar su piel suave.

-M-maldito herbívoro...ah -su tacto suave lo derretía, Mukuro besó su pecho y clavícula, abrazándolo y deslizándolo lentamente hacia abajo, hacia la alfombra de césped verde que cubría el parque en el que se encontraban. Era el crepúsculo y estaban en un lugar bastante apartado de la vista de cualquier que anduviese por los alrededores.

¿por qué no lo detenía?, se preguntaba vagamente mientras el peliazul lo desnudaba de la parte sueperior; no era como si no udiera detenerlo sino quisiera continuar, era sólo que no entendía bien lo que estaba sintiendo y a pesar de que se suponía que se odiaban, Mukuro lo abrazaba con suavidad y lo hacia temblar ligeramente con sus besos y caricias suaves. En esa situación ya no sabía que pensar y su corazón latía tan deprisa que se preguntó si el ilusionista podría escucharlo también.

"_Me gustaría saber, más y más, todo el camino hasta el núcleo."_

Mukuro besó sus heridas, las cuales el mismo había causado en su enfrenamiento previo, pasó su lengua cálida por los pezones rosas que adornaban su pecho blanco sin mácula, deleitándose con los sonidos que escapaban de los labios de éste mismo .

-Oya oya quién creería que serías tan sensible.

-C-cállate...-le lanzó un gole que impactó en la mejilla del ilusionista, éste atrapó su mano y tiró de ella hasta atraerlo hacia sí y chocar sus labios nuevamente, esta vez llevándose una fuerte mordida que lo hizo sangrar, cosa a la cual no le dio mayor importancia y volvío a recostarlo en el suelo y llevó una de sus manos a la entrepierna del pelinegro, masajeándolo lentamente por sobre la tela del pantalón.

-Ngh...mmm -se mordía el labio para intentar acallar sus gemidos, la mano escurridiza de Mukuro lo torturaba y movió involuntariamente las caderas en su dirección en busca de más contacto.

Al darse cuenta de esto, el peliazul le desabrochó el pantalón y se lo quitó junto con la ropa interior, quedando así totalmente expuesto debajo suyo.

Kyoya escondió su rostro entre el cuello y el hombro de Mukuro, sintiéndose muy avergonzado y apretando las piernas. Definitivamente lo mataría a golpes cuando todo esto acabase.

El ilusionista deslizó su mano por el miembro despierto del pelinegro, acariciándolo con lentitud y suavidad, Kyoya siguió intentándo ahogar los sonidos que nacían de su garganta y se aferró a su espalda, enterrándole las uñas en la ropa que el peliazul aún no se quitaba.

El movimiento sobre su miembro aumentó a la vez que sus labios se juntaban nuevamente con frenesí y desesperación, sus lenguas luchaban por el dominio, que finalmente Mukuro ganó.

"_Hoy en día, atravesando las montañas remotas de la vanagloría,_

_Vamos a experimentar sueños superficiales o intoxicación."_

Luego de que el beso terminó, el ilusionista le dedicó una sonrisa cargada de segundas intenciones al observar su rostro sonrojado y agitado, para acto seguido, descender por su torso, regalándole besos y una que otra mordida hasta llegar a su entrepierna y luego deslizar su lengua por su cadera y su ingle; entonces se ocupó de su miembro, tomándose su tiempo, saboreándo y succionando la punta de éste antes de hacer lo mismo con el resto de su superficie. Lamió y saboreó cada rincón de su intimidad mientras Hibari apretaba el césped entre sus dedos con fuerza, hasta arrancarlo, junto con los gemidos que ya no podía evitar y que escapaban de sus labios uno tras otro. Sentía tanto calor y tantas sensaciones intensas , que era como si lo matara de placer a fuego lento y con saña, derritiéndose y perdiéndose entre sus brazos sin poder evitarlo ni detenerse.

"_Déjame ser teñida por con el color, no importa cuan fragante, con el tiempo se desvanecen."_

-M-Mukuro...v-voy a -no pudo resistir más y se vino, derramándose en su boca con un gemido de placer y un fuerte espasmo.

El peliazul se limitó a beber su semilla para luego separarse de su entrepierna, quitándose su ropa a la vez que obervaba a Kyoya, como su pecho subía y bajaba rápidamente y cerraba los ojos, con sus mejillas completamente sonrojadas e intentándo recuperarse de su reciente orgasmo.

Se liberó al fin de la molesta ropa y separó su piernas, acomodándose entre ellas. Su erección dolía y quería liberarse también ya de una vez dentro de su cálido cuerpo.

Le besó nuevamente y tras separarse de sus dulces labios, introdujo tres de sus dedos en la boca de éste, para lubricarlos, el pelinegro hizo lo que le pedía sin protestar, cosa que sorprendió un poco a Mukuro, pero que sin embargo no dijo nada y retiró sus dedos.

Fué hasta su entrada y la presionó con uno de sus dedos, introduciendolo lentamente en su interior; Kyoya emitió un quejido al sentír la incómoda intromisión, pero pronto el ilusionista introdujo un segundo dedo, moviéndo ambos en círculos y preparando más su interior.

-Agh...ngh...-sintió como lo tocaba en un lugar específico que lo hizo arquear la espalda y estremecerse, le provocaba una sensación abrasadora de placer que jamás había sentido antes.

Mukuro se percató de esto e introdujo un tercer dedo y masajeó suavemente ese lugar, Hibari abrió mas sus piernas en respuerta y movió suavemente las caderas.

Sintiéndo que su cuerpo ya estaba lo suficientemente preparado para recibirlo, retiró sus dedos cuidadosamente recibiendo un gruñido de inconformidad por parte del azabache.

-Kyoya...-se acomodó nuevamente entre sus piernas y besó su cuello,entonces finalmente lo penetró.

-Ahh...ahh...-sintió un fuerte dolor y unas lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas, se aferró a sus hombros clavándo sus uñas en ellos. Su cuerpo lo rechazaba inconcientemente, le dolía tanto...

"_Si_ _puedes_ _mandame_ a _florecer_ _en_ _invierno_ _como_ _las_ _flores_ _de_ _camelia,_ _yo_ _con_ _mucho_ _gusto_ _desnudaré_ _mi_ _piel_ _a la nieve y el hielo, sólo para tí."_

-Relájate un poco...eres tan estrecho...-se quedó quieto esperando a que se acostumbrara. Besó sus labios y secó sus lágrimas, intentándo distraerlo del dolor que debía de estar sintiéndo.

La alondra lentamente correspondió su dulce beso y lo abrazó fuertemente, el dolor cedió un poco y movió un poco sus caderas en señal de que podía continuar. Mukuro se movió lentamente, acariciándo una de sus piernas desnudas y besando sus labios suaves con una mezcla de lujuria y ternura.

Poco a poco Hibari se dejó llevar y el dolor comenzó a ser sustituído por el placer y movió más sus caderas colaborando con el vaiven que lentamente incrementaba su ritmo y dulces gemidos de placer brotaron de sus labios.

Entrelazaron sus manos a la vez que se besaban y Hibari rodeó las caderas del ilusionista con sus piernas, sus cuerpos se movían a la par y los sonidos de partede los dos eran todo lo que se oía en aquel lugar bañado por la luz del sol extinguiéndose.

"_O si tienes ganas de ver una noble rosa en el borde de la dispersión, yo fácilmente envuelvo mi cuello y cabello con la fragancia y luego, lentamente se marchitán."_

Cada pensamiento racional había desaparecido de su mente, sólo sentía su cuerpo chocar contra el suyo, elevándolo al cielo con cada embestida y la tersa piel de su espalda bajos sus uñas, la mano del ilusionista lo masturbaba lentamente, en medio de todas esas sensaciones se preguntó vagamente si esta atracción que sentía hacia Mukuro podría ser algo más profundo que solamente atracción...¿podría llegar a ser...amor?, no quería aceptarlo ni imaginárselo, pero se sentía tan bien en ese mismo instante que su mente se alejaba de la cordura y extrañas ideas lo invadían.

"_Incluso si su olor ha impregnado la médula de mis huesos, aún así no será suficiente para mí."_

El pelinegro sintió su vientre tensarse y un calor extenderse hacia abajo y finalmente llegó al climax, gritando su nombre y convulsionando. Mukuro por su parte, fué oprimido deliciosamente en el interior del pelinegro y tras embestirlo unas veces más, alcanzó el orgasmo también.

Besó sus labios déjandose caer sobre él, luego salió lentamente de su interior y se acostó a su lado.

Jadeando todavía, Kyoya cerró sus ojos, se acercó a él y apoyó su cabeza sobre su pecho; Mukuro se sorprendió por eso, no esperó que Hibari quisiera estár a su lado después de lo que acababa de suceder. Sonrió y lo abrazó tiernamente, y tras unos minutos los dos habían caído en un agradble y sobrecogedor sueño.

"_Flores, aunque fragantes, con el tiempo se dispersan._

_En nuestro mundo ¿quién puede permanecer en perpetuídad?_

_Me gustaría saber, más y más, todo el camino hasta el núcleo."_

Sus ojos se abrieron con lentitud y se encontraron con nada más que oscuridad, se extrañó, ¿en dónde se encontraba?, se removió ligeramente y sintió un fuerte dolor en las caderas y la espalda baja, y entonces recordó todo lo sucedido hace un par de horas atrás.

El ilusionista todavía lo abrazaba, entrecerró los ojos por la falta de luz y lo miró, seguía durmiendo aún y su rostro lucía sereno y en paz. Sin saber que hacía, alzó su mano y retiró unos mechones de su rostro. Frunció el ceño, ¿qué demonios estaba haciendo?, no es como si sintiese algo por él, solamente se había dejado llevar por el momento, y ya luego lo mordería hasta la muerte en cuanto se despertara.

Le dio la espalda y estiró el brazo para alcanzar su ropa, comenzaba a sentír frío, ya debían de ser más de las diez de la noche sino es que más y corría un viento helado.

Antes de que se pusiera de pie para vestirse, sintió como unos brazos lo envolvían y lo estrechaban.

-Hmph -fué lo único que dijo e intentó soltarse -suéltame.

-Oya oya, me alegra de que aún sigas aquí, sino creería que todo a sido un sueño.

-¿Un sueño? -se dio la vuelta y lo miró extrañado, encontrándose con sus ojos bicolor que parecían tristes.

-Eres extraño y tus acciones no tienen sentido, ni siquiera sé por qué terminé haciendo algo como esto contigo.

-Kufufufu~ dices que mis acciones no tienen sentido, pero dices no saber por qué lo hiciste conmigo, eso tampoco tiene mucho sentido.

Hibari no contestó, le dio un codazo en el estómago y se puso de pie con algo de dificultad. Comenzó a vestirse sin prestarle atención, ese estúpido herbívoro lo confundía y sacaba de sus casillas, lo hacia sentír y pensar cosas que no quería pensar.

"_Hoy en día, atravesando las montañas remotas de la vanagloría, vamos a experimentar sueños superficiales o intoxicación."_

Mukuro se vistió también a su lado, no decía nada pero no podía evitar pensar rn que no quería que todo acabase así, que él se fuera y luego ambos olvidaran lo sucedido y simplemente hicieran como si nunca hubiese pasado. No tenía claro aún que era lo que sentía por la nube, sentía la necesidad de decirle algo, aunque no sabía qué.

Kyoya también se sentía extraño, ya ni siquiera sentía ganas de matarlo como hasta hace poco, sino que más bien estar cerca suyo ya no le desagradaba tanto ni lo detestaba ya. Sacudió la cabeza, ¿por qué rayos pensaba eso?, por mucho que se hubiese acostado con él eso no cambiaba nada, no sentiría amor ni por él ni por nadie, algo así sólo lo debilitaría y no quería ni necesitaba algo como eso, así que simplemente se iría de allí y lo olvidaría todo.

"_Déjame transformarme sólo para tí."_

Justo cuando ya había terminado de vestirse y se iba a ir, Mukuro tomó su mano y tiró de él para que se volterar y lo mirase. Kyoya lo miró confundido y un tanto molesto frunciendo el entrecejo.

-Puede que esto te resulto extraño y repentino de mi parte, pero...creo que me he enamorado de tí.

-¿Huh? no puedes estár hablando en serio, Rokudo Mukuro -dijo esto, pero sin embargo se sonrojó y sus palabras lo hicieron sentirse extraño.

-¿Por qué no?, ¿tanto te desagrada el que te diga esto después de lo que acabamos de hacer? -lo abrazó y le susurró al oído- incluso yo puedo tener sentimentos.

-y-yo no dije que...

-Es broma -lo soltó y le dedicó su sonrisa sarcástica de siempre- ¿De verdad lo creíste?, como si pudiese sentír algo así por tí.

Le lanzó um tonfaso en las costillas, ¿que se creía que era?, jugar así con él y luego simplemente dejarlo...un momento ¿por qué le molestaba tanto y por qué sintió ese extraño dolor enel pecho?, después de todo, no debería de importarle lo que ese herbívoro pensara o sintiese hacia él...

-No volveré a dejar que me uses como tu juguete para tu diversión, te morderé hasta la muerte la proxima vez que te me acerques o intentes algo -no lo miró directamente, sus ojos estaban cubiertos por su flequillo negro.

Sin darle tiempo a replicarle, se dio la vuelta y se alejó de él, dejándolo solo en aquel desierto y oscuro lugar que solo era iluminado por la tenue luz plateadade la luna.

Mukuro observó como éste se alejaba, con una sensación amarga y de vacío. Su reacción nuevamente lo había sorprendido, una vez más se había sonrojado para él y esta vez parece de verdad había conseguido enfadarlo. No, no era sólo eso, era otra cosa, algo más profundo que solo enfado.

Lo había lastimado, al decirle que realmente no sentía nada por él, pareció triste y decepcionado, como si le doliese. Y no era cierto en absoluto lo que le había dicho, no era una broma, de verdad se estaba dando cuenta de que sentía algo por él, y eso era algo cálido y agradable que lo hacia desear estár con él; había empezado a sentír esto desde la vez anterior que lo había besado y desde entonces no había podido dejar de pensar en la alondra.

"_Flores, aunque fragantes con el tiempo se dispersan._

_En nuestro mundo ¿quién puede permanecer en perpetuídad?_

_Me gustaría saber, mas y más, todo el camino hasta el núcleo."_

Luego de _ese _día, no volvió a ver a Mukuro rondando por los alrededores, lo que de alguna manera lo alivió pero que al mismo tiempo le produjo una inesperada molestia. Era incapaz de olvidar lo que había pasado entre ambos por más que lo intentara, se sentía como un estúpido, ¿por qué las palabras de ese herbívoro le causaron tanto escozor y tristeza?, no lo comprendía ni lo aceptaba, y además se sentía utilizado y humillado.

Por un momento había pensado que el peliazul sentía por él algo parecido a lo que sentía, esa ansia y esas ganas de estar cerca de él, pero luego esa posibilidad se había esfumado ante sus ojos.

-Debería de haberlo mordido hasta la muerte sin miramientos en cuanto tuve la oportunidad...

¿por qué tenía que sentirse así por su culpa?, era molesto y sólo quería hacer como si nada hubiera pasado, tal y como selo había propuesto, pero sus estúpidos pensamientos no se lo permitían. Lo detestaba, realmente lo detestaba por hacerlo sentír así y sobretodo por extrañarlo tanto...

"_Hoy en día atravesando las montañas remotas de la vanagloría, vamos a experimentar sueños superficiales o intoxicación."_

-¿Qué demonios estás haciendo aquí, herbívoro? -un día después de clases cuando ya nadie quedaba en la escuela, Hibari recibió una inesperada visita.

-Kufufu~ ¿eso es lo primero que me dices después de tanto tiempo sin vernos? -había estado sentado en uno de los sillones del salón del comité disciplinario, pero en el momento en él que Kyoya entró, se paró y se acercó a él- Pero te diré que estoy haciendo aquí, vine porque me di cuenta de que me equivoqué y porque te extrañaba.

-¿Extrañarme?, lo siento pero no volveré a caer en tus estúpidos juegos -frunció el entrecejo y sacó sus tonfas- prepárate porque esta vez no te iras sin ni un rasguño.

-Sé que no me creeras, pero es la verdad, no es una broma. Yo...te mentí ese día y te herí, fuí un idiota y lo siento mucho.-le dijo mirándolo a los ojos- pero es que no entendía que era lo que realmente sentía por tí y estaba confundido.

Kyoya lo escuchó en silencio y bajó las tonfas, dirigíendole una mirada entre dolida y enojada.

-Jamás creí que dijeras eso, como si pudiese creer algo así...

-Pero es la verdad, por favor escúchame. -se acercó a el y lo abrazó suavemente- todo este tiempo he reflexionado sobre lo que pasó y me he arrepentido por lo que dije- tomó su rostro entre sus manos y lo alzó para que lo mirara- no quise hacerte daño, sólo quería estár contigo pero no sabía como decírtelo, no sabía como decirte que te amo, Hibari Kyoya y que sólo te quiero para mí -entonces presionó sus labios contra los otros que estaban entreabiertos. Fué un beso lento y suave, como una confesión y una disculpa sincera, el que Kyoya no rechazó y correspondió de la misma forma, al mismo tiempo que unas lágrimas silenciosas rodaron por sus mejillas.

-Aún así, eres un herbívoro idiota. -se separó de él y le dio un tonfaso en el estómago, se secó las lágrimas rápidamente y lo miró furioso- te llevó demasiado tiempo darte cuenta de todo esto...yo...ya sabía lo que siento por tí desde hace tiempo...-su expresión se suavisó y apartó la vista, avergonzado y con un leve sonrojo.

-kufufu~ supongo que ese golpe me lo merecía...-se enderezó y lo abrazó nuevamente. Kyoya no se resistió, dejó que lo abrazara, después de todo el también lo deseaba.

-Desde ahora no te dejaré escapar...-besó su frente y después sus labios, con lentitud, saboreándolos y recorriéndolos suavemente con su lengua.

Hibari no protestó, decidió internamente que por esa vez sería docíl y le dejaría creer que poseía el control, ya luego le haría saber quién manda a su recién adquirido amante.

"_Déjame caer en el abismo junto a tí, dulce fragancia._

_Incluso todo el camino hasta la parte inferior."_

* * *

Espero ke les haya gustado, fue divertido escribirlo, sin mas me despido y ojala ke me dejen algun review ^^


End file.
